


Coluans Do It Better

by haikukitten



Category: Legion of Superheroes
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikukitten/pseuds/haikukitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Invisible Kid proposes an experiment and Brainiac 5 finds that he rather likes the results. Reboot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coluans Do It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Coluans Do It Better  
> Author: Haiku  
> Fandom: Legion of Superheroes Reboot  
> Rating: M  
> Characters: Brainiac 5, Invisible Kid  
> Pairing: Brainiac 5/Invisible Kid
> 
> Warnings: Explicit Sexual Situations
> 
> Notes: Written in response to a kink meme request.

**Coluans Do It Better**

This was Lyle’s idea. They’re not even dating; they’re barely friends. Querl knows that Lyle does all the work in their unique relationship. He tells Querl that he understands – Querl doesn’t know how to associate with people. Querl knows that isn’t one hundred percent accurate. He mostly just doesn’t care about associating with people. Maybe he’d be quite good at it but he doesn’t really try.

 

But Lyle wants to try this and Querl can’t deny being curious. He’s a teenage boy and even though he’s never really thought about other males as being sexually attractive, he tells himself that it’s a worthy experiment. It’s practice for later on, at the very least.

 

Lyle runs his hands through Querl’s hair, far closer than anyone has ever been before and smothering Querl with contact and affection. The human has soft, kissable lips that press against Querl’s cheek so tenderly, Querl’s body shakes. Lyle wants this, Querl can tell. It bothers him just a little that the brunet is so invested in him when Querl just sees Lyle as one of the more bearable Legionnaires.

 

“I’ve done this before,” Lyle whispers into Querl’s ear, “so don’t worry. It won’t be as bad as it would be if we were both virgins. I know a few things.” Querl believes him because he knows Lyle is a doer – he figures things out through trial and error, instead of thoroughly plotting it out beforehand.

 

The door to Lyle’s room is locked. No one is going to walk in on them. No one will hear what they’re doing. But will someone find out anyway? Not that Querl cares if they do find out but he doesn’t want this to become a bigger deal than it is. It’s just an experiment.

 

“With a male?” Querl asks as Lyle tugs him towards the bed. “How did it go?”

 

“I liked it,” Lyle replies, eyes bright as he runs his fingers across Querl’s face as though he is memorizing it or mapping it out. “It was fun. You need to have more fun, Brainy.”

 

Querl is stiff and unresponsive, despite trying his best to respond to the way Lyle is touching him. Lyle seems at ease but Querl feels extremely awkward. Being this close to someone is… slightly overwhelming. He knows Lyle, he works with him every day and occasionally discusses time travel with him; the same Lyle is currently tugging at Querl’s uniform.

 

“I want to see you,” Lyle breathes and Querl has never heard him use that tone of voice before. It’s almost like he’s a different person. “Take it off,” the brunet practically _whimpers_. Querl swallows hard and steps back from his companion, nervously starting to slip his uniform off.

 

He removes the clothing without any grace, methodically taking the uniform apart as if he were undressing for bed, but Lyle watches with a content smile, brown eyes trailing over every part of Querl’s body that is revealed to him. Finally, Querl is down to his underwear and he pauses, uncertain.

 

“You’re lovely.” Lyle steps towards him, touches his chest… Querl shudders when the human’s tongue flicks out to caress the curve of Querl’s neck. Every move Lyle makes is slow, careful, and sensual. As Lyle’s clever fingers trail down his chest to rest Lyle’s palms against Querl’s hips, Querl feels a peculiar heat beginning to build.

 

“Watch this,” the brunet says, stepping away. He unbuckles his belt and carefully sets it aside. “I’m told I’m pretty good at this.” He smiles at Querl and Querl feels a little better. Lyle reaches down and grips the hem of his uniform top. Slowly, so slowly, he begins to pull it up, revealing pale skin inch by inch.

 

Querl stands awkwardly as he watches but the more of Lyle that is revealed to him, the less he thinks about standing naked in front of another guy. He’s never realized it before but Lyle is very pretty, aesthetically. His features are delicate, almost girlish, and Querl is surprised to note that he finds Lyle’s thick lashes and full lips extremely attractive.

 

Then Lyle’s face is swallowed up for a moment in the blackness of his shirt before he pulls away the offending article and lets it slowly drop to the floor. Lyle’s hair is tousled now and he’s still smiling and Querl can’t help but think that he really looks good like this.

 

Lyle sits down gracefully on the bed and slips off his boots, letting them crumple beside his shirt. His style is messy compared to the neat, organized way Querl has folded his own clothing but it’s somehow so incredibly sexy. Querl _likes_ seeing Lyle’s clothes in a heap on the floor. More importantly, he likes seeing Lyle on the bed.

 

The brunet slowly pulls down his pants, milky white thighs appearing gradually, and Querl’s mouth waters at the sight. He has the overwhelming urge to just lick that skin, to see how it tastes.

 

Lyle crooks a finger, beckoning him over as he lies back on the bed. “It’s your first time, so you can be on top,” the human says. “There’s a bottle of lotion on my dresser. Grab it, will you?”

 

Querl’s fingers clumsily grasp the lotion bottle as he shuffles over to the bed, eyes glued to Lyle’s naked body. “What do I do with it?” he asks, trying to keep his voice level as he sits down on the bed.

 

“Prepare me,” Lyle says casually, taking the bottle from Querl and popping the cap open. “It won’t bother me. Use your fingers and just loosen me up. Use one finger first.” He takes Querl’s right hand and pours lotion into it, slicking Querl’s fingers with the cream. Querl trembles a little at the touch and Lyle grins at him. “You like that?” the boy whispers. “You’re getting hard.”

 

The Coluan’s cheeks turn dark green with embarrassment but Lyle spreads his legs, revealing his own slowly hardening erection, and Querl realizes that he’s definitely not in this alone. “You are certain you want to do this?” he asks, placing his left hand on Lyle’s knee.

 

“Of course,” Lyle replies. “Only if you want to, though. We can stop any time you want.”

 

Querl definitely doesn’t want to stop. He just wants to know that he has permission to do this. It’s a big thing, no matter how Lyle has tried to downplay it, and he needs reassurance that the universe isn’t going to end over it, because it sure sprocking feels like it might.

 

“Brainy,” Lyle says gently, probably noticing the hesitation in his friend’s eyes. “You’re alright. You’ll like this, I promise.”

 

He leans up and kisses Querl on the mouth, his tongue slipping out to gently lap at Querl’s lips. Querl gasps softly and Lyle takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Querl’s mouth. At first, Querl freezes. Then, his mind works quickly to memorize every move Lyle makes and he responds to the kiss. Lyle groans into Querl’s mouth and Querl’s confidence grows. Carefully, he moves his hand between Lyle’s legs and starts to push one finger inside.

 

“Oooh, Brainy,” Lyle moans, breaking off the kiss. “Yes, just like that. I knew you’d catch on quick.”

 

Encouraged by those words, Querl works diligently to loosen the muscles squeezing his finger. He adds a second finger and then a third and he revels in the pleasured whimpers and whines that escape Lyle. He’s good at this, he realizes. He looks into Lyle’s face for confirmation and Lyle is still smiling.

 

“I’m ready,” the brunet says. “Use more lotion, alright?”

 

Querl nods and slides his underwear off. Taking the lotion bottle, he pours a liberal amount into his hand before setting it aside and working quickly to slick himself with it. His penis is fully erect now and applying the lotion feels good, of course. He’s starting to wonder why he was so worried about this in the first place.

 

He positions himself and Lyle hooks his legs around Querl’s waist, pulling him forward. “Hurry,” the brunet whispers with slight urgency in his tone. “Hurry, Brainy.”

 

“Hurry?” Querl repeats, realizing in that moment just how badly Lyle wants this. He has something he can hold over Lyle. This knowledge makes the desire in him grow. “You want me, Lyle?”

 

“Grife, Brainy, yes,” Lyle whispers desperately, hands grabbing at Querl’s arms. “Come on, please…”

 

But Querl isn’t ready to give in just yet. He loves hearing Lyle beg like that. No one has _ever_ begged him like that before. “How delightful,” he whispers, mostly to himself. This pretty, popular, intelligent boy beneath him really _wants_ him. “… What do you want from me, Lyle?” he asks, smirking just a little.

 

“Sprock you, don’t start right now,” Lyle warns before laughing. “You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you? I knew you’d like being on top.”

 

Querl sighs in irritation and pulls back a little. “Okay, if you don’t want to do it that much, I guess I do have some projects in the lab that require my attention…”

 

Suddenly, Lyle’s legs tighten around him. “Don’t be like that,” Lyle pouts. “Come on, I was just joking. Please, just make love to me, okay?”

 

“Make love?” Querl blinks at him. “Is that what you call this?”

 

Lyle falters slightly. “I… I didn’t mean it like that,” he tries to cover, suddenly looking vulnerable. “It’s just a term for having sex, that’s all.” He licks his lips nervously.

 

“No, I know,” Querl amends, still smirking. He loves that look on Lyle’s face. For once, their roles are reversed and Lyle is the one hoping for approval. Querl is prepared to give that approval whole heartedly. “You want me to make love _to you_. That’s what you want me to do.”

 

“… Yeah,” Lyle says timidly, nodding.

 

Querl leans down and kisses him again. “Okay,” he murmurs against Lyle’s lips and pushes forward. Lyle reaches up and tangles his fingers in Querl’s hair and he groans into the kiss. The warmth surrounding Querl is tight and intense – it makes him want to move faster and thrust into it but he goes slowly so Lyle will adjust. After all, he will not leave this room as a failure in the art of making love. He is, absolutely, the best at everything he tries. Sex should be no different.

 

“Okay, you can move,” Lyle says when Querl is fully sheathed inside him.

 

“Can I?” Querl asks, looking down at him with an arched eyebrow. “Well, that’s good to know.” He remains still because even giving in to animal instinct is not as tempting as the annoyed expression that spreads across Lyle’s face.

 

“You’re a mean lover,” Lyle accuses, sticking out his lower lip. “When did you get so confident about this?”

 

“When I realized I was good at it,” Querl replies honestly and pulls back just a little to thrust back in. Lyle still looks annoyed and Querl pretends to be apologetic. “Very well, just tell me what it is you want, Invisible Kid,” he says.

 

“Say my name,” Lyle replies, bucking his hips up. “And sprocking move, you jerk.”

 

Querl inhales sharply, despite himself. “Mm, Lyle,” he breathes but he still doesn’t move. “Lyle, tell me what you want me to do.”

 

“I want you to sprock me,” Lyle replies without hesitation, eyes bright with lust. “Please, Brainy. Sprock me.”

 

Querl really can’t help the grin that spreads across his face as he obliges and lets himself start to rock into Lyle’s welcoming body. It’s pure bliss as he pulls out and pushes back in over and over and Lyle meets his thrusts, establishing a rhythm.

 

“Grife, Brainy, yes,” Lyle moans. “Oh…” The brunet’s body tenses and his brown eyes widen. “There, there,” he says urgently. “That spot.”

 

It’s pure luck that he’s found Lyle’s prostate but Querl feels accomplished none the less and he aims for it, striking it over and over. Lyle’s fingers tug at his hair painfully, gasps escaping him each time Querl thrusts. Querl himself feels like something is building up, pulling him closer and closer to some fantastic finish.

 

“Brainy, I…” Lyle’s eyes roll back in his head. “I’m sorry, I’m coming…!”

 

The brunet’s seed explodes between them, coating their stomachs, and Lyle’s walls clamp down on Querl in the same instant. That’s all it takes to send Querl over the edge as well and he whispers Lyle’s name as he releases inside the other boy.

 

Somehow, he manages to hold himself up instead of just flopping down on top of his companion like he really wants to. Even the finish has to be executed well. With every ounce of willpower, he pulls out of Lyle and moves over to slowly lie down on the bed beside him.

 

“…You were right,” he speaks after a few moments of exhausted silence. “I did like that.”

 

Lyle laughs and shoves him out of the bed.

 

~END

 


End file.
